criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gut Out
Gut Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Southwest. Plot Upon arriving in New Mexico, Felix told Luke and the player that the livestock were not being killed by the "malevolent sulfuric evil" Dr Aculus was investigating but rather by a chupacabra. The team then went to Taos Pueblo, where they found art instructor Paul Etter disemboweled by a chupacabra. Mid-investigation, Ben told the team that he had found a restaurant that the killer recently ate in. Later, Luke killed the chupacabra as it was beginning to attack the team. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Paul's sister, goat ranch owner Susan Etter, for the murder. Susan admitted that she had found the chupacabra in her garden one night and raised it to attack the goats in all the competing farms in Taos Pueblo. With her own farm still failing, Susan asked Paul for financial aid, which he refused to give. She then trained the chupacabra to attack Paul and make it look accidental so she could collect his life insurance money. With the team recording Susan's confession, they turned her over to the police. After the arrest, Justine Bankston called Gwen, telling her that she had been arrested for murder. Justine said that FBI agents had arrested her at the restaurant, claiming that she murdered her sister. At the restaurant, they found Agent George Mathison's laptop, which (per Hope) contained undeniable proof that Justine did kill her sister with an axe. Holding on to the fact that a tarot card had been slipped into Justine's sister's pocket just as Jesse Adams did to Rainee Day in Arizona, Gwen unsuccessfully tried to convince Mathison of Justine's innocence. With Hope forging them entry passes to Saguaro Penitentiary, the team went to talk to Jesse. He said that he had been falsely convicted, saying that he had blacked out in Las Cruces, New Mexico, and woke up in the jail cell, having no memory of the murder or the subsequent investigation, including his confession to the murder. Meanwhile, Luke and the player talked to Bathsheba about the sulfuric evil. While she had been convinced by Dr Aculus to keep her knowledge a secret, she let slip that the only other person who knew anything was an old lady whose name was "horsey-something". The team then discovered that Melissa Roanhorse's grandmother Haseya was a high-ranking Navajo elder based in New Mexico. With Ben's help, the team baked a sumac berry pie to give to Haseya before talking to her. Haseya then told the team that the sulfur evil was actually a demon wreaking havoc. After all the events, the team speculated that Jesse and Justine were possessed by a ghost to commit the murder, just as Rick Lewis had in Nevada. The team then went to Las Cruces to find out more about Jesse's and Justine's cases. Summary Victim *'Paul Etter' (found with his guts ripped off by a chupacabra) Murder Weapon *'Chupacabra' Killer *'Susan Etter' Suspects C329P1.png|Malcolm Drummond C329P2.png|Bathsheba C329P3.png|Axel Bross C329P4.png|Susan Etter C329P5.png|Carmen Garcia Quasi-suspect(s) C329PQ1.png|Justine Bankston C329PQ2.png|George Mathison C329PQ3.png|Haseya Roanhorse C329PQ4.png|Jesse Adams Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer eats cajeta. *The killer uses turpentine. *The killer wears Rio Grande stripes. *The killer has turquoise jewelry. Crime Scenes C329CS1a.jpg|Village Square C329CS1B.jpg|Square Bench C329CS2A.jpg|Victim's Studio C329CS2B.jpg|Studio Worktable C329CS3A.jpg|Tacos Pueblo Restaurant C329CS3B.jpg|Restaurant Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Tote Bag, Note, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Malcolm Drummond; Murder Weapon registered: Chupacabra; Victim identified: Paul Etter) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Hair Ribbon; New Suspect: Bathsheba) *Ask Bathsheba what she is doing in New Mexico. (Prerequisite: Hair Ribbon found) *Ask Malcolm Drummond about the victim. (Prerequisite: Village Square investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Malcolm interrogated; Clues: Broken Locket, Paint Box) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Faded Locket) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Paul & Susan; New Suspect: Susan Etter) *Inform Susan Etter about her brother's death. (Prerequisite: Paul & Susan unraveled) *Examine Paint Box. (Result: Painter Box; New Suspect: Axel Bross) *Question Axel Bross about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Painter Box unlocked) *Examine Note. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cajeta) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tacos Pueblo Restaurant. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Menu) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Dog Toy) *Analyze Dog Toy. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses turpentine; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Studio Worktable) *Investigate Studio Worktable. (Prerequisite: Dog Toy analyzed; Clues: Jar of Guts, Answering Machine) *Examine Jar of Guts. (Result: Message on Label on Label) *Examine Signature on Label. (Result: Axel's Signature) *Confront Axel Bross about the jar of guts. (Prerequisite: Axel's Signature identified; Profile updated: Axel speaks Spanish, eats cajeta and uses turpentine) *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Message on Machine) *Analyze Message on Machine. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Malcolm Drummond about his threatening voicemail. (Prerequisite: Message on Machine analyzed; Profile updated: Malcolm speaks Spanish, eats cajeta and uses turpentine) *Examine Broken Menu. (Result: Tex-Mex Menu; New Suspect: Carmen Garcia) *Ask Carmen Garcia about her acquaintance with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tex-Mex Menu restored; Profile updated: Carmen speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Square Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Dead Chupacabra, Palette, Painting Tube) *Autopsy Dead Chupacabra. (09:00:00) *Ask Bathsheba if she's the chupacabra's master. (Prerequisite: Dead Chupacabra autopsied; Profile updated: Bathsheba eats cajeta) *Examine Palette. (Result: Grass) *Examine Grass. (Result: Alfalfa) *Ask Susan Etter why she broke the victim's palette. (Prerequisite: Alfalfa identified under microscope; Profile updated: Susan speaks Spanish, eats cajeta and uses turpentine) *Examine Painting Tube. (Result: Painting in Tube of Carmen) *Talk to Carmen Garcia about the portrait by the victim. (Prerequisite: Portrait of Carmen found) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Box of Decorations) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Painting Smock) *Analyze Painting Smock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Rio Grande stripes) *Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Collar) *Analyze Collar. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has turquoise jewelry) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Something Wicked This Way Comes (2/5). (No stars) Something Wicked This Way Comes (2/5) *See what Bathsheba knows about the malevolent force. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Investigate Village Square. (Prerequisite: Bathsheba interrogated; Clue: Berry Bush) *Examine Berry Bush. (Result: Berries) *Analyze Berries. (06:00:00) *Consult Haseya Roanhorse about the malevolent force. (Prerequisite: Berries analyzed; Reward: Amulet) *Call Justine Bankston and ask how she got arrested for murder. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Tacos Pueblo Restaurant. (Prerequisite: Justine interrogated; Clue: FBI Laptop) *Examine FBI Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (09:00:00) *Convince Agent Mathison that Justine is innocent. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clue: Brush Pot) *Examine Brush Pot. (Result: Special Ink) *Analyze Special Ink. (09:00:00) *Talk to Jesse Adams about the second tarot murder. (Prerequisite: Special Ink analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the 2017 American horror film Get Out. *This case, Payback and Deadeye are the only cases which have the shortest English titles in the game, with only seven characters each. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations where Ben conducts more than one autopsy task, along with Bad Vibes and Hashtag Murder. *This case and A Murder of Crows are the only cases of Supernatural Investigations in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a chupacabra). *In the "Tacos Pueblo Restaurant" crime scene, a portrait of Frida Kahlo can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Southwest